


What's Your Name?

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun sits patiently at the neighborhood cafe as his name is called incorrectly time and time again. Finally he has enough of the forgetful barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



“Lucy! Is there a Lucy here?!” The barista called out.

Sehun flipped through the latest fashion news, internally groaning.

Apparently the last fashion retreat he had hosted was a bust - at least if the latest showings by his pupils were anything to go on. He was ready to throw his phone at how little had been produced from the week long retreat.

“Lucy? A Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped.”

Sehun looked up from his phone. The barista at the counter was staring around the nearly empty café. One look behind him and Sehun was one hundred percent certain his order was currently being attributed to someone named Lucy.

Sehun approached the counter slowly. “I believe this is mine.”

The barista, a shorter man – no a kid, he couldn’t be more than eighteen –with auburn hair and chubby cheeks held up the receipt. “Are you Lucy?”

“No, but you are apparently terrible with names.” Sehun snatched his Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped and made a beeline for the door. He had a fashion editor or two to call.

 

 

“Park Shin Hye! Park Shin Hye!”

Sehun turned the page of the latest edition of Vogue, unable to believe they had honestly used that concept yet again. It was terrible.

“Park Shin Hye! A Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped.”

Sehun slammed the magazine shut and approached the counter.

“Mine,” he growled as he snatched the beverage from the barista. The boy looked at him in surprise.

Sehun stalked out of the coffee shop considering that he may need to change where he bought his coffee. Too bad the place was so damn close to his flat.

 

 

 

“Howard Hughes! Howard Hughes!”

Sehun pursed his lips.

“Howard Hughes! A Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped.”

Sehun spilled at least a couple of ounces on the counter as he grabbed the cup. The boy jumped back in surprise.

 

 

 

Sehun finally took the time to read the boy’s name tag. He was going to file a complaint this time, which had absolutely nothing to do with the verbal altercation he had with one of the top fashion editors in the country only a few hours before. Nope, his vindictive resolve had nothing to do with the words “you know nothing of real fashion” hissed during the debut show of Sehun’s prodigy designer. Nope, nothing at all.

The barista’s name was Minseok.

“Lee Min Ho! Lee Min Ho!” The barista called out.

Sehun had been waiting. He stalked to the counter, his mouth twisted into a scowl. Sure it was petty to take it out on the hapless barista but he was having a horrible day and the boy should really learn how to call the right name. After all it was his job and he had slipped up time and time again.

“My name is-“

Sehun silenced when a man cut in front of him, grabbing the beverage.

“Thanks Minseok!”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. It was…no…could it…

“Sehun?”

Lee Min Ho was standing in front of him, coffee in hand.

“Sehun, what are you doing here?” Min Ho looked surprised. “Oh, wait! You moved into ___ apartments, right?”

Sehun could do no more than nod. He had been the fashion director on more than one shoot that Min Ho had starred in. They knew each other yet had never been social. Meeting him in the middle of an anticipated rant was…disorienting.

“Minseok makes the best coffee, good thing you moved so close.”

“Hm.” Sehun blinked rapidly, confused. Min Ho offered up another courtesy nod, a pat on the shoulder, and left.

“Sehun? One Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped.” The barista pushed the cup towards Sehun.

Sehun stared at the cup. So…. “Why did you keep saying my name wrong?”

The barista offered a wide smile. “I wanted to know how long it would take you.”

“Take me?” Sehun narrowed his eyes.

“To correct me.”

“That is horrible customer service!” Sehun was sure he sounded whiney but it was completely warranted.

“I know.” Minseok shrugged his shoulders.

“You know? You know?!” Sehun huffed.

“You noticed me though, right?”

Sehun had to admit the barista was right. If it wasn’t for the wrong names he probably wouldn’t have paid any attention to the person handing him his Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped.

Sehun gripped the cup and retreated to a corner table. When he sat down he turned the cup around, hoping he would see that his name was written correctly. He was sick of seeing Park Shin Hye and Howard Hughes and Lucy and….a phone number was written in bold letters, a couple of hearts next to the digits. When Sehun looked towards the counter he met Minseok’s eyes. The boy winked. And suddenly – amidst whiny models and bitchy editors and stress and random Lee Min Ho encounters – Sehun was intrigued.


End file.
